washingtonhighfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 6 - Midnight Blue (1)
Main Plot - Vanessa (Vanessa is sitting in music class.) Mr. Rame: Alright class. Let's partner up into groups of two and start on the class assignment. (Vanessa walks over to Nate and Taylor.) Vanessa: Partners? Nate: Taken. Sorry. (She walks to Portia.) Vanessa: Partners? Portia: No. Go find someone else. (Vanessa sees no one else.) Mr. Rame: Can't find a partner? Vanessa: No, sir. Mr. Rame: Why does this class have to be odd numbered? Vanessa: I can work by myself. Mr. Rame: You sure? I can help you. Vanessa: I'm fine. Thanks though. (Vanessa sits at an empty desk.) Subplot - Drew (At lunch, mumbers of the football team are their own table.) Brad: So I ask this chick out out and she says "yeah, when I'm desprate." (The team laughs.) Brad: Who did you ask, Drew? Drew: Huh? Brad: Do you even know what we're talking about? Drew: No. Brad: I should start calling you Outer Space. Drew: I'm eating. Brad: Or moose Drew: I'm hungry. Brad: Or bottomless pit. (The team laughs.) Drew: Whatever. (Drew leaves.) Lazer: What's his deal? Brad: Either Drew being Drew or he's on his man period. (The team laughs.) Main Plot - Vanessa (Vanessa walks with Brandon and Matthew.) Vanessa: I am so glad I am finally here with you guys. Brandon: Bad day? Vanessa: More like boring music class. No one wanted to partner up with me. Matthew: Why? Vanessa: Because I'm the yougest freshmen. Besides I need something new. If I like music, I need a beat. Matthew: What do you have in mind? Subplot - Drew (Drew is sitting at his locker, reading a book. Lizzie joins him.) Lizzie: Why so glum? Drew: Meh. Lizzie: Is Brad finally annoying? Drew: No. Lizzie: Then what's up? Drew: The team is just dull. Talking about how they get rejected by girls. Lizzie: They must be sad. Drew: They laugh about it. Lizzie: Oh well they must be weird. What are you reading? Drew: Oh just some William Shakesphere. Lizzie: Cool, so you're an outsider? Drew: Feels like it. Lizzie: Have a solution? Drew: Don't know yet. Main Plot - Vanessa (Vanessa walks into her dad's office.) Mr. Washington: Yes, Vanessa? Vanessa: I need your permission. Mr. Washington: If you're gonna pull a stunt then no. Vanessa: I wanna start a dance crew. Mr. Washington: Really? Vanessa: Yeah. Mr. Washington: Then sure. Don't make trouble. Vanessa: Thank you. (Vanessa leaves.) Subplot - Drew (Afterschool, Brad walks up to Drew at his locker.) Brad: Dude! Drew: Hey Brad. Brad: Why'd you bail out? Drew: Just not a good day. Brad: Man period for the bottomless pit? Drew: Not funny! See this is why I can't hang out with you and the team all the time. (Drew slams his locker and walks off.) Main Plot - Vanessa (Vanessa walks into the media room and logs onto a computer. She customizes a poster for her new club and prints it. She walks out with a smile.) Subplot - Drew (Drew and Trey are playing basketball no school grounds.) Trey: So he's pissing you off? Drew: The whole team is. Trey: Hey man, why don't you just not hang out with them. Drew: Well. Trey: You don't have to hang with them. They don't control you. Drew: Wouldn't that be more outsider? Trey: It's doing your own thing. Drew: I see. Trey: Look man. I gotta go but think about that. Drew: Yeah. (Trey leaves. Drew sits there.) Category:Blog posts